The known systems of input and storage of interdependent information, such as “electronic spreadsheet”-type systems, do not allow to directly attain high speed of calculating operations when such calculating operations are repeated many times during the short time interval. Thus the use of such systems interacting directly with the external systems of dynamic processing of interdependent information considerably limits the efficiency of performance of the latter systems.